


no homo (but we're literally dating)

by rollingmelon



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: And Changkyun is amused, Fluff, Hyungwon too, Kihyun is pissed off, Library, M/M, Minhyuk is mentioned, Monsta X Bingo, Winter, changki rise, no Uno kitkat and chunky bar totally did not sponsor this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollingmelon/pseuds/rollingmelon
Summary: Changkyun totally did not plan to trap them under the snowfall. And no, Kihyun totally did not ignore the weather forecast on the TV.Well, at least Library is able to provide them some shelter for a while."I love you, no homo though.""But we're literally dating."(Shortly; When UNO, Library, Chunky Bar and heavy snowfall had a meeting.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi please do not kick me for this fic AHAHAH-- /cries in the corner/  
> if you have no idea what is a Chunky Bar please google Nestle Chunky Bar ~ (And i choose Chunky Bar because changki /wiggle brows/)
> 
> This is my first entry for MX winter Bingo for the theme : Winter.
> 
> ALSO SPECIAL THANKS TO ARI (Hunghong @ AO3) FOR BETA READING AND POET FOR BEING POET.
> 
> oh i also got inspired by this prompt [here](http://fyotpprompts.tumblr.com/post/155258873203/yoonminxtaekook-so-i-was-at-the-library-and-i).

“So, what now?”

 

Kihyun stares at the puppy eyed boy in front of him. They totally have no plan on going out in a heavy snowfall. Kihyun tries really hard resisting the urge to smack Changkyun for the stupid question. He sighed, _I really should listen to weather news more often now_. Fortunately they both are wearing clothes thick enough to keep them warm, but not enough to let them go back home without freezing. Kihyun notices Changkyun's nose are turning red, same case with his ears. His own features must've been the same, because Changkyun is staring at him intensely. The older of the two pulls his beanie lower, covering up any pink flock peeking out underneath.

 

“We go find shelter, _duh_.”

 

Changkyun blinks, “Oh right.”

 

Kihyun has to resist his urge, _again_.

 

\-----

 

Lucky them a library is close to their current shelter; a bus stop. They waste no time and go straight there, fighting the snow along the way. Kihyun would've slipped on the way if Changkyun didn't catch his hand on reflex. The library is already in front of them when Kihyun thanked him.

 

“Let's go.”

 

The bell rings when they get inside. Snow fell on the carpet as they take off their coats and boots. The library has a rule for their guests to wear indoor sandals they provided. And they are kind enough to serve hot drinks during the winter.

 

Of course the two young men don’t reject the offer. Both of them hum in bliss, enjoying the warm fluid going down their stomach. Kihyun, being the mom he is, ruffles Changkyun’s hair to dust off some snow left on the ash brown flock. They end up settling on one corner with colourful pillow by the window.

 

“Hyung, you think the snow will run much longer?”

 

“I don't know, it might be.”

 

Changkyun hums in respon. He leans back to his neon green pillow. His eyes dart around the room, trying to find something to keep himself busy. Kihyun already has his attention locked at a recipe book on his hand. _Heritage Recipe 101_. Who knows, maybe one day Kihyun will decide to make an old cuisine feast in the dorm. Better than doing nothing, right? He doesn’t notice that the maknae is in front of him, holding a box; seemingly filled with board and card games.

 

“Hyung.”

 

No answer.

  
  
“Hyung.” Changkyun tries again, poking the pink haired vocalist’s forehead this time.

 

Kihyun visibly flinches, shocked at the sudden contact. He lifts up his head only to meet Changkyun’s grin right in front of him. He can feel his cheeks are turning red but he quickly shrugged it off, glaring at the puppy. He prays Changkyun didn’t notice the blush and closes his book; of course he doesn’t forget to put a bookmark.

 

“What?”

 

“Wanna play?”

 

“Play? _Huh_?”

 

A familiar red box made its way into Kihyun’s vision. _UNO_ is written on it, bringing back all the memories Kihyun had. Both bad and good, mostly bad though. He shudders at the memory and goes back focusing on Changkyun.

 

“Are you sure you want to play this?” he asks.

 

Changkyun nods, “Yeah, I’m bored and this is the only familiar game I see in the box.”

 

Kihyun raises an eyebrow.

 

“Well, either this or monopoli.”

 

\-----

 

In the end, they find themselves entering the third round, with Kihyun leading by a point. Their drinks are now cold by a coffee table on the side. Kihyun is focusing on the cards he holds, he didn’t notice Changkyun slowly lowers his cards. He only notices when the younger nudges his knee.

 

“Hyung, wanna bet?”

 

Kihyun raises an eyebrow, _again_.

 

“Whoever loses the next round buys the winner a box of Chunky Bar.”

 

Kihyun blinks, “Why Chunky Bar?”

 

“I dunno, maybe because Minhyuk-hyung and Hyungwon-hyung stole mine last week.”

 

“Hmm… sure, why not. But if I win, you’re buying me Kit Kat, okay? Minhyuk took mine yesterday.”

 

“Kit Kat?”

 

“Yeah, the sakura ones. Got it as a gift but Minhyuk ate them when I wasn’t looking.”

 

_And I was planning on sharing it with you._ He doesn’t say the last part out loud, though.

 

A smirk blooms on Changkyun’s face, “As if you’ll win, hyung.”

 

That makes Kihyun clench his jaw and furrow his brows. Oh? Scratch sharing Kit Kat. It's on now, _it is on_.

 

They collect all the cards into a pile, starting a new round. Changkyun shuffles the cards with Kihyun keeping an intense glare onto his hands. Eyes following every little twitch Changkyun makes. Even when Changkyun passes the cards for them both. He does not stop staring, as if he’s an eagle preying on its food. Changkyun doesn’t mind though, he shrugs it off and puts the rest of the cards in the middle. He pulls out one card from the stack, _a yellow nine_.

 

“Do you want to start first or should I?”

 

Kihyun doesn’t answer, he pulls out a yellow from his own cards. And that answers Changkyun’s question, making the younger chuckle slightly. _Oh how lovely_.

 

\-----

 

Snow has stopped by the time they reach the peak of their game. None realizes though, they are way into their _not-so-_ little UNO match. The Librarian scolded them a few times, giving up when the young idols screamed for the nth time. What was a harmless UNO game turned into a life or death situation. At least for Kihyun, he still won’t let his ego down; totally refusing to lose. He stares intensely at the three cards left in his hand. Two of them are red, and he smirkes at his final card; _a wild card_.

 

He was pissed off when Changkyun shouted _UNO_ not long ago. The only goal he has in his mind is how to wipe off the smug smirk plastered on the younger man’s face. At the early stage of the game lady luck was on his side, but Changkyun pulled out several plus four cards and skip card, making the short tempered man feel like punching Changkyun’s long nose.

 

“Come on Hyung, your turn ~”  
  
Kihyun groans, pretending to look lost when inside he is laughing hard; no, not the funny kind, the _evil_ kind. He purposely fiddles around with his cards when he could pull out the one card he’s gonna use. Well, he’s trying to intimidate his opponent, _trying_ being the key word. Changkyun does not falter one bit, the maknae is confident he’ll win the bet.

 

After all, the only card left in his hand is a red. Kihyun doesn’t know but Changkyun saw what card was left on him earlier. Not that he peeked, but Kihyun was thinking too hard he didn’t realize he lowered his hand too much up to the point where Changkyun can easily see all the cards left. If his gut feeling is not wrong, Kihyun will pull out the wild one, hoping Changkyun won’t have the card and do a combo with the rest of his card; they have the same number.

 

Too bad for Kihyun, lady luck is not on his side this round.

 

Finally Kihyun does what Changkyun predicted, he pulls out his wild card and puts it down confidently. A smile blooms on his face, feeling proud he’s going to win the bet. He’s already imagining how sweet the sakura Kit Kat would taste on his tongue.

 

“I pick red for the next card.” His voice is confident.

 

“.... I love you hyung, no homo though.”

 

_What_. Kihyun twitches, “ _Huh_? Changkyun what are you talking about? We’re literally dating.”

 

Nope, Kihyun totally was out of focus when the words slipped out from his mouth.

 

“I know hyung, but this time my love for you is not in the homo way. I love you for letting me win the game.”

 

Kihyun glances down towards the card pile and sees a red card with four written on it covering his wild card from before. He is dumbstruck, processing what is going on slowly. When he understands what Changkyun meant, he scrunches the two cards left in his hand and murmurs to himself. Seems like he’s cursing under his breath.

 

“Hyung, you owe me a Chunky Bar now ~” Changkyun says in a sing-a-song voice.

 

Kihyun is still cursing under his breath. Changkyun sighs and scoots over to his, _cough_ , lover. He holds both arms out and circles Kihyun’s waist.

 

“C’mon Hyung, don’t be mad. I’ll buy you some sakura Kit Kat too, okay?”

 

Kihyun stops cursing. He’s still not looking up though. Changkyun pulls him into a warm hug.

 

“Hyung, stop it. Of course I also love you in the homo way. Heck, every homo way possible.”

 

“That’s not the problem idiot.”

 

“We can play again later in home, maybe team up to kick Minhyuk-hyung’s ass ?”

 

“...”

 

“And make him buy us more food ?”

 

The pink haired man still keeps his face hidden, but his hand is circling around Changkyun’s waist slowly. Changkyun grins and tightens his hug on the other man.

 

“After all it’s just a game, right?”  
  
“It’s not just a game, you asshole.”

 

“Still a game.”

 

“I hate you.”

 

Kihyun buries his face on Changkyun’s chest, starting to murmur some words lowly.

 

“But I do love you, in the homo way. Yeah, in the homo way.”

 

Both of them end up getting kicked out by the Librarian, mainly because she is pissed off at their flirtings. Also because the snow has stopped and it is already closing time.

 

“Hyung.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

Changkyun lowers his face and steals a peck from Kihyun’s lips.

 

“Sealing the deal for my Chunky Bar ~”

 

Kihyun swears he’s gonna bury Changkyun under the thick snow.

 

\-----

 

(They end up buying the Chunky Bar though, also the Kit Kat.

 

“Wanna eat it now?”

  
  
“... nah, I’ll just wait until we get home. Maybe I’ll get something sweeter on the side too.”

  
  
“What?”

 

“Some tiny cotton candy.”

 

A loud smack echoes through the street, followed by a wail from a certain puppy.)


End file.
